Rangiku Matsumoto
| image = | name = Rangiku Matsumoto | kanji = 松本 乱菊 | romanji = Matsumoto Rangiku | race = Shinigami | birthday = September 29''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls | age = | gender = Female | height = 172 cm (5'8")Bleach Official Bootleg | weight = 57 kg (126 lbs) | eyes = Blue | hair = Ginger | blood type = | unusual features = | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous affiliation = | occupation = Lieutenant of the 10th Division | previous occupation = | team = 10th Division | previous team = | partner = Tōshirō Hitsugaya | previous partner = | base of operations = 10th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | marital status = Single | relatives = | education = Shinō Academy | status = Incapacitated | shikai = Haineko | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 80 | anime debut = Episode 24 | video game debut = | media appearances = Manga, Anime, Video Games, and Movies | japanese voice = Kaya Matsutani | english voice = Megan Hollingshead | spanish voice = Marta Barbará (Spain) }} "A voluptuous beauty with an adult charm in the Gotei 13 Squads. With her broad-minded personality, the chances of guys in the 13 divisions who say no to her.... do not exist." - Tite Kubo is Lieutenant of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13, Serving under Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Appearance Rangiku has long, wavy, strawberry blond hair, icy blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her lips. She is well-known for her curvaceous figure, her most distinctive feature of it is her very large breasts, which are even larger than Orihime Inoue's. She dresses in the garb typical of Shinigami, though she lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She wears a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. In addition, her lieutenant's armband is worn on her uniform's sash, as opposed to around the arm. She carries her Zanpakutō behind her back. Personality Rangiku tends to be a slacker who dislikes paperwork and loves to drink. She is not the slightest bit modest about her appearance, frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts in normal casual conversation, much to the embarrassment/amusement of anyone around at the time. She is not above using her considerable feminine charms to get her way, as shown when she tries - albeit unsuccessfully - to bribe Ichigo Kurosaki into letting her stay at his house.Bleach anime; Episode 116 In episode 228, at the scenes of the next episode, she was going to strip naked because nobody complimented her extremely skimpy swimsuit. Her easy-going and free-spirited personality makes a sharp contrast to the serious Hitsugaya, but the two seem to be quite close regardless. Rangiku met the young boy prior to him utilizing his power and encouraged him to enter the Shinigami academy. As a lieutenant, she is extremely causal around him, almost constantly by his side and showing deep loyalty to him on several occasions, even though her laziness frequently annoys him. While she seems somewhat self-centered, she is sensitive to the feelings of others, evident when she sees the concern Hitsugaya has for Momo Hinamori, the guilt Izuru Kira shares with her when Gin Ichimaru is revealed as a traitor, and when Orihime feels depressed about her role in Ichigo Kurosaki's life. Despite her lackadaisical image, she can be extremely serious when needed and is a capable fighter and strategist, best-shown when she uses clever teasing to manipulate the third Espada's Fracción into squabbling among themselves long enough to drop their guard and leave them open for an attack. Rangiku's favorite food is dried persimmon, just like that of Ichimaru. She also shares Orihime's very strange taste in food. She dislikes bamboo shoots because she finds their taste too strong and their texture unpleasant. She likes Japanese dancing, and in addition to her shihakushō robes, she enjoys buying clothing from stores, even though she already has plenty. When she feels like drinking, she finds free people and invites them to come out with her, and then has them treat her to drinks, so that she wouldn't have to spend any money. She is drinking buddies with Shunsui Kyōraku and Shūhei Hisagi.Bleach Official Bootleg History Not much is known about Rangiku's prior history, except that she came from Rukongai and she once was saved by former 3rd Division Captain Gin Ichimaru when they were younger, as she almost died from starvation. He tells her if she has collapsed due to hunger she must have spiritual power. She recognizes that he must have spiritual power too and he introduces himself. Later while eating Gin asks Rangiku when is her birthday, to which she says she doesn't know as she never really counted days until she met him. Gin then tells her that from then on, the day that she met him will be her birthday.Bleach manga; Chapter -12.5, page 5-6 They have been friends since then. Hence, Rangiku is one of the few people Gin seems to truly care about.Bleach manga; Chapter 129, page 3 She joined the Shinō Academy at the same time as Gin.Bleach bootleg It is unknown when she graduated or when she become the lieutenant of the 10th Division. to become a Shinigami.]] While out at the market she meets Tōshirō Hitsugaya. She yells at a shop keeper who was being rude to him when Hitsugaya turns around he is knocked down by bumping into her bosom. She then yells at him for "lying there crying about it and not standing up like a man", although it was her who knocked him down with her large breasts in the first place, but he shook her off and ran away.Bleach manga; Chapter -15, page 11-14 Later that night Rangiku follows Hitsugaya home and is there when he wakes up. She immediately tells him to stop leaking his reiatsu everywhere and to get some sleep. She further explains that his grandmother looks pretty cold, which causes Hitsugaya for the first time to notice that the room is exceedingly cold and affecting his grandmother. Rangiku then tells him he should become a Shinigami, stating that kids with power as strong as his need to learn how to bring that power under control. She explains that if he stays the way he is that his power will end up killing his grandmother pretty soon. At first Hitsugaya isn't sure what she is talking about but she calmly places her hand on his chest and asks him if he hears a voice calling out to him. She explains to him that once he has found that voice, he'll understand how to control his power. She notes to him for that to happen he must become a Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter -15, page 19-21 Plot Soul Society arc Rangiku is first seen when interrupting a small conversation between 5th Division lieutenant Momo Hinamori and 6th Division lieutenant Renji Abarai. She details that the reason that there so few in attendance at the emergency lieutenant meeting has to do with how the all the captains and lieutenants are scattered around Soul Society on their respective missions. She notes that it will take at least half a day to unite everyone. Rangiku then mentions that she can't find her captain anywhere, which prompts Renji to ask who is her captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 80, page 21-22 When the report is made that intruders have invaded the Seireitei Rangiku is among the others gathered at the meeting who are informed of those missing in action. When 7th Division lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba notes that the 4th seat of his division is also missing in action. Rangiku asks him if that is Jirōbō the Kamaitachi to Iba states that it is most likely is.Bleach manga; Chapter 94, page 11 Rangiku as well as all the other lieutenants are alerted when Momo lets out a scream, causing them all to rush to the scene. She then bears witness to the dead body of 5th Division captain Sōsuke Aizen impaled to the wall of a building with his own sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 100, page 16-19 She is also the one who restrains Momo Hinamori after her little skirmish with Izuru Kira, when her Captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya orders them arrested.Bleach manga; Chapter 101, page 1-15 She later comes gives a letter from captain Aizen to Momo when the latter is being kept in the 5th Division cell. Rangiku makes note that had her captain not found it the letter would have been taken in as evidence and Momo would have never seen it. Rangiku explains that she doesn't know what is in the letter but as a lieutenant she thinks it is a great honor to be a receiver of a captains final words.Bleach manga; Chapter 103, page 1-3 Later, when Hitsugaya faces off with 3rd Division captain Gin Ichimaru, she stops Ichimaru’s blade from killing an unconscious Momo, thus saving her life. Rangiku apologizes, stating she was was going to head back as Hitsugaya had instructed but she felt the spiritual release of Hyōrinmaru and turned back around. She then tells Gin to put away his sword as if he doesn't she will be his opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 132, page 12-13 After Gin retreats it is then that she wonders where Ichimaru will go from there. While thus occupied with their own thoughts, a message comes via a Hell Butterfly for them stating that the execution of Rukia Kuchiki was being pushed forward. Hitsugaya, determined to get to the bottom of the matter, realizes that the only way to do so would be to stop the execution.Bleach manga; Chapter 133, page 3-8 Upon arriving at the Central Underground Assembly Hall Hitsugaya and Matsumoto discover all 46 members are dead. Hitsugaya surmises they have been dead for at least 2 days, but he is concerned about when as Soul Society has been under martial law and their Headquarters had been locked down since Renji's defeat. Further then that the 13 seals of protection was still active and there was no signs of intrusion. Then Hitsugaya realizes the only possible scenario is that they were killed before they were sealed in and that all the recent orders have been in fact fake. It is then that he realizes that such a plot would be far to elaborate for Gin to carry out by himself. He then is interrupted by Kira and he and Matsumoto give chase. Asking Kira if he was behind the Central 46's death, Kira tells him no and that he arrived just after he did, he also informs Hitsugaya that instead of chasing him he should be protecting Momo, he then goes on to explain that she escaped the 10th Division Barracks and how she accomplished it. Realizing now that Hinamori has been following him and Matsumoto the entire time he turns back and orders Matsumoto to handle Kira.Bleach manga; Chapter 168, page 1-11 fights Rangiku.]] When Izuru realizes that Rangiku is now after him and Hitsugaya has gone he stops running. When Rangiku asks him if he was done running it explains that he has a mission to keep her there, when she asks who gave him that mission he tells her that Gin did. Rangiku tries to reason with him but Izuru refuses to answer her further, he then tells her that the reason he refuses to answer her is because she is about to die. He then releases his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 168, page 6-18 He asks Rangiku if she knows about his Zanpakutō's special ability. Rangiku plainly tells him that she doesn't and she assumes no one does as he has never spoken about it. Izuru explains that in fact his former classmates Renji and Momo know of it but he assures her she will now know it as well. The two face off and Rangiku realizes that her Zanpakutō has become too heavy for her to hold up. Izuru explains the power of his Zanpakutō and tells her how it has affected hers. He notes that she can't carry around that weight. Rangiku explains that if her Zanpakutō is too heavy she just won't carry it. Rangiku then reveals that his weight-affecting Zanpakutō is rendered useless by her Zanpakutō's ability to dissolve into ash.Bleach manga; Chapter 169, page 1-6 After their fight, Rangiku hears from 4th Division lieutenant Isane Kotetsu via Bakudō #77 "Tenteikura" that Aizen, Gin and Kaname Tōsen are traitors. Rangiku then runs off to find Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 12-13 When she arrives at the Sōkyoku, when Aizen is captured before Gin can act Rangiku appears behind him and grabs hold of his arm and places her Zanpakutō at his neck, asking him not to move and effectively placing him under arrest.Bleach manga; Chapter 177, page 16-17 When the Gillian’s Negación field comes down to save Ichimaru however, she releases her hold upon him. Ichimaru then expresses his regret that she could have held onto him a little longer. He then bids her a farewell and apologizes.Bleach manga; Chapter 178, page 8-9 One week later, Izuru visits Rangiku in the 10th division barracks to apologize. The two get drunk and comment on how they don't need Gin in an effort to remove the feeling of betrayal that they both felt, the events of the week before, most likely forgiven.Bleach manga; Chapter 180, page 16-17 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When the Bounts begin attacking living humans, Tōshirō Hitsugaya puts together a team of Shinigami consisting of Rangiku, Izuru Kira, Shūhei Hisagi, and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Although a little confused as to the reason she's been sent to the Human world, Rangiku arrives and is shocked when both Shūhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira run off to do their own thing, leaving her alone.Bleach anime; Episode 81 While there, she runs into Chad, Ururu Tsumugiya and Noba as they battle Sawatari. The Bount recognizes her as a Shinigami and tries to have his doll, Baura, steal her weapon. Aggravated, Rangiku begins fighting the Bount but realizes she is really no match for him and tries to keep everyone above ground. She also tries to cheer up Chad when he blames himself over Ururu's capture. After combining her Kidō with Noba's Bount-sensing capabilities, they are able to detect Sawatari's presence, enabling Chad to hit Sawatari's Doll with an attack strong enough to force it to regurgitate Ururu. Sawatari retreats after this, and Chad collapses from exhaustion.Bleach anime; Episode 86-87 Later, Rangiku and the rest of the Shinigami sent by Hitsugaya attempt to assault the Bounts' hideout, but they are defeated by Ugaki's Doll. When Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, and Chad also arrive, they are attacked by Ugaki's Doll as well, but Rangiku manages to save Ichigo and Orihime, but she is unable to continue.Bleach anime; Episodes 89-90 Arrancar arc Rangiku along with Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki are part of the advanced force led by her Captain to defend Karakura Town against the threat of the Arrancar. To aid in their mission they dress as student's at Ichigo Kurosaki's school.Bleach manga; Chapter 195, page 12-15 She later stops Ikkaku from beating up Keigo Asano by slapping him in the head and warning him that if he doesn't stop she will tell on him to his lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, to which he immediately apologizes. Asano becomes enamored with Rangiku's bosom and state the obvious restrictions of her school uniform, to which she smashes him the face leaving him sprawled across the floor as she walks away.Bleach manga; Chapter 197, page 2-4 While Ichigo speaks to Rukia in his room, Rangiku and the 3 others pop out of a ceiling light and make there way into the room much to Ichigo's displeasure. Kon also becomes enamored with Rangiku's bosom and goes running toward her but she knocks him away, prompting Ikkaku to ask Ichigo if the reaction is some kind of trend in his world, to which Ichigo states no its just the way Kon is.Bleach manga; Chapter 197, page 10-11 When asked where they will stay as Ichigo explains that they cannot all stay at his house, Rangiku tries to win him over by using seduction (revealing more of herself to Ichigo) but it doesn't work and she resigns herself to going to Orihime's to see if she can stay there.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, page 16-18 When the 6th Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez leads an attack on the living world, Rangiku makes her way to the roof of Orihime's building to meet Hitsugaya. He asks her where Orihime is and she tells him that she has her looking after her Gigai so that she will be out of harms way. He then tells her to prepare for battle as two of Grimmjow's Fracción, Shawlong Kūfang and Nakeem Greendina greet them.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, page 12-13 As Hitsugaya faces off against Shawlong, Rangiku takes on Nakeem only to be easily defeated by the large Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 207, page 3 Rangiku then proves to be faking her defeat as while she is down and Nakeem distracted by Hitsugaya's fight she takes out her communicator allowing her to get confirmation that the limit release she had previously requested has been approved. She gets up just before Nakeem attempts to step on her, but she easily holds him off with one hand. She then tells the others that the limit release has been approved, causing both her, Renji and Hitsugaya to remove their seals.Bleach manga; Chapter 209, page 11-17 When Nakeem ask what the limit release is she explains its function to him. When goes to punch her Rangiku simply blocks it with her forearm and tells him that he is slow and states that upon his arrival he showed great speed, she then asks that he do so again. He then disappears and appears behind her and states that it is called Sonido as he launches a attack at her, but before he can land a hit she disappears and reappears behind him and states that around there they call it Shunpo. Before he can react he is dealt a large slash wound on his back. She then releases her Zanpakutō and finishes off the Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, page 5-20 Upon the battles completion Rangiku runs to Hitsugaya's aid as he has sustained many wounds and she calls for Orihime's assistance to heal him.Bleach manga; Chapter 211, page 2 Days later while Rangiku is training to attain Bankai she gets into a small altercation with Ayasegawa about how similar the personalities are between Shinigami and Zanpakutō, they are summarily yelled at by Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 19-20 She is altered along with the others of the arrival of an invasion force lead by Grimmjow's replacement, Luppi. She tries to face off against Wonderweiss Margera but upon seeing his personality mannerisms wonders if it's even okay to fight him.Bleach manga; Chapter 230, page 7-16 Luppi becomes bored and insists that they all fight against him 4 on 1 as he is going to release and take them all on as a group.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, page 18 Rangiku is surprised at the Luppi's release gives him 8 tentacles to control and screams out to her captain when Hitsugaya is attacked by them all at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 223, page 9-12 Luppi attacks Rangiku, Ayasegawa and Ikakku all at once beating them up a good amount before taunting them.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 5-8 Rangiku is eventually ensnared along with the others by one of Luppi's many tentacles. The Arrancar then takes notice of her taking note that she has a nice body, detailing that is so nice and sexy and asks if he should fill it with holes as he reveals his tentacles ability to manifest spikes as he proceeds to skewer her on them. But before she can be done in by the attack the tendril is cut off from Luppi by a blast of energy by Kisuke Urahara.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 10-12 Luppi recaptures her while Urahara takes on Yammy, allowing Luppi to taunt her for being so careless, prompting Rangiku to state that he talks too much and she hates guys that talk too much. Luppi threatens her but is surprised as his other tentacles are frozen by Hitsugaya. Who then uses his Sennen Hyōrō technique to crush the Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, page 20-25 Luppi escapes death due to Negación, having only been incapacitated by the ice.Bleach manga; Chapter 236, page 17 Upon learning that Orihime has followed the Arrancar back to Hueco Mundo, Rangiku and the rest of her team return to Soul Society to help in the preparation for the war against Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 238, page 14-19 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Rangiku comes into her captain as he is doing paperwork and asks him if he has heard the news of a new captain being appointed to the 3rd Division. Hitsugaya continues his work and tells her that he is a captain so therefore of course he knows. When Rangiku begins to muse at the idea of of when Kira mastered his Bankai, Hitsugaya tells her that it is not Kira and informs her that he himself doesn't know who it is. He irritated at this point tells her that they will all find out tomorrow and that she she should do some work.Bleach anime; Episode 168 Rangiku leads the Shinigami in her division to fight the fake Menos Grandes that appear in Seireitei that the Captain Commander released to test the teamwork within the Gotei 13. Eventually they team up with a member of the third division to defeat them.Bleach anime; Episode 179 Once Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki make it into Soul Society to rescue Rurichiyo Kasumiōji. The rest of the Gotei 13 goes on high alert as they are given orders to stop Ichigo under suspicion of kidnapping and possible assassination attempts on the nobles life. Hitsugaya along with Rangiku and the 10th division are given the task of watching over the gate to the Kasumiōji manor. Though Ichigo is hiding Hitsugaya can still sense his spiritual power and tells him to come out. Though Rukia pleads with him to let them explain, Hitsugaya assures her he will but only after he has taken them to the captain-commander. No sooner then that conversation happens captain Shūsuke Amagai comes out and Hitsugaya is surprised to see him on Ichigo's side. As Hitsugaya engages in combat with Amagai, Rangiku attempts to blocking Ichigo and the Rukia's entrance into the Kasumiōji manor under the orders of the Captain-Commander. She engages in a fight with Rukia, only to be stopped by the change of command from the Captain-Commander himself for all Shinigami to invade the noble household instead on the basis of treason.Bleach anime; Episode 185 Rangiku and Rukia are suddenly attacked by dozens of Kumoi's soldiers, each wielding a Bakkōtō. Rangiku proceeds to attack with her Shikai, but is outnumbered by the henchmen, who seem to have lost control of their souls and therefore their sense of pain, as Rangiku deducted herself. She is joined in the fight by Hisagi Shūhei amongst others. Shortly thereafter, Hitsugaya and 6th Division captain Byakuya Kuchiki are waiting atop of a roof when Rangiku arrives and asks what is going on. Hitsugaya tells her that the strategy they are using was set up by the general. Byakuya explains further that since the Kasumiōji clan are a noble family with special status, the Gotei 13 could never interfere with them unless they violated a serious law.Bleach anime; Episode 186 She later appears with the rest of the Gotei 13 at the battle between Amagai and Ichigo, watching as Amagai goes and tries to attack General Yamamoto. She bears witness to Yoruichi explaining the details behind what truly happened to Amagai's father years ago under the general's orders. Rangiku and the others then witness to Amagai committing suicide because of his disgraceful actions.Bleach anime; Episode 189 Fake Karakura Town arc When Aizen along with his top three Espada attack the fake Karakura Town, Rangiku along with her captain and the rest of the of the Gotei 13 Captains currently not in Hueco Mundo are seen awaiting for Aizen's arrival.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 4 .]] After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Baraggan Luisenbarn's Fracción are killed, Rangiku faces off against all three of Harribel's Fracción by herself while her captain takes on their leader, Tia Harribel.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 6-7 & 15-19 Rangiku gets into verbal warfare with Apache and Mila-Rose causing them to argue amongst themselves as Sun-Sun criticizes them for taking her bait. She then tells the trio they should have surrounded her when they had the chance but now that they are all in one spot they have lost any advantage that they had. Rangiku then releases her Zanpakutō, enveloping the three Arrancar in a cloud of ash. When some settles onto Apache's arm and cuts her Rangiku explains the power of Haineko, to which she then encloses the ash all around them forming it into a twister. She informs them that they should watch out as the ash will cut anyone it touches, but the three tell her that she has underestimated them and combine their Cero to blast there way through much to Rangiku's surprise before she tries to attack them again.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 6-14 Apache makes the statement that she should take a break as the three of them are obviously too much for Rangiku to handle by herself, prompting her to use Shunpo to get in close but she is caught by Apache who throws her away. She then uses Haineko to attack the Arrancar from a different angle but Apache blocks the attack with a Cero blast, then proceeds to attack Rangiku one on one but she is interrupted when she blasted by a fireball from Momo Hinamori's Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, page 14-19 Rangiku is surprised at her arrival though Momo tells her not to worry as she maybe wearing the 5th Divisions lieutenant armband it is only a symbol of her role as as leader of the 5th Division, not as captain Aizen's subordinate. As he is now the enemy of Soul Society. Even though Rangiku tells her that she understands, she slightly worries as she still addresses him as 'Captain'. They are soon interrupted as Apache throws her Zanpakutō at them from the cloud of smoke, prompting Rangiku to pull up a shield of ash to block the attack. The three attack all at once but are soon caught in a "Kidō net", confusing the Arrancar completely. Momo then details to them and Rangiku how she managed to sneak up on Apache and how she placed a the net all around Rangiku, though never thinking she would catch all three in it. Momo then uses her Zanpakutō to ignite the Kidō net causing a massive explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 9-19 After the attack Rangiku asks Momo if she is ok, to which she states that she is and that she has never done that before. Rangiku then notes that she used #12 Fushibi as she never has seen such a large and complicated one before. Rangiku remarks to herself that Momo made the spells her own and wondered when she got that strong, though she is happy that she is doing better. Unfortunately, the Arrancar escapes Momo's attack, and use their Resurrección to heal themselves and then combine their powers to counter attack. Each of them sacrifice their left arm and use them to form a creature with an ability they call Quimera Parca.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 15-22 Apache states that the creature is their pet and its made from each of their left arms, it's name is "Allon". Rangiku becomes frightened staring into the eyes of the creature and remarks that its like staring into a deep hole you can't see the bottom of. The creature charges at her as she calls upon Haineko to counter it, but it tears through the right side of her abdomen, severely injuring her as Momo screams out to her.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 3-7 As Rangiku falls from the sky Momo uses Bakudō #37 Tsuriboshi to catch her as she tells her to hold on she will fix her in a second. Momo then notes that the creature has taken out everything under her ribs the right side and she can't breath like that, but the creature attacks Momo as well, taking her out with one punch to her stomach sending her flying. Momo is then saved by the timely arrival of 3rd Division lieutenants Izuru Kira and 9th Division lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 15-19 As Izuru heals her, Shūhei and Tetsuzaemon Iba are defeated, and Allon advances on them. Just as all seems lost, Captain Commander Yamamoto arrives and easily burns Allon into oblivion with his Shikai. In response, Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun then attempt an attack on Yamamoto, only to be burned effortlessly by his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 337-338 Rangiku, still wounded, is eventually taken into a barrier set up by Izuru, lying unconscious, along with the other wounded officers.Bleach manga; chapter 355, page 1 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Rangiku is first seen in this arc trying to get her Zanpakutō, Haineko, to come out, since she wants to reach Bankai in order to fight on an even level with the opponents Soul Society has been fighting recently. At night, when most of the high-ranking Gotei 13 members are gathered at Sōkyoku Hill, Haineko passes her and tells her former owner to move.Bleach anime; Episode 230 She later sets out with Momo in search for the Zanpakutō spirits. They then find Ichigo being attacked by Haineko and Tobiume, and engage them in battle, while telling Ichigo to go. Quickly, Rangiku and Haineko get in another argument about each others' appearances. After it becomes clear that Rangiku and Momo are at a disadvantage against their personal Zanpakutō partners, the two Shinigami target the other spirit with a Kidō attack to finally subdue Haineko and Tobiume.Bleach anime; Episode 238-239 After the battle, Rangiku and Momo have a few Shinigami take their Zanpakutō spirits to the 4th Division and begin to travel again, until they run into Ichigo, whom Rangiku collides with. Ichigo explains to Rangiku and Momo that Hitsugaya has fought his Zanpakutō spirit, which returned to him, and he left Hitsugaya to rest. During their conversation, Muramasa arrives at their location through a Garganta. Muramasa begins to fight Ichigo, but is having trouble adjusting to his "new" body, something both Rangiku and Momo notice. Muramasa then decides to restrain them with a binding attack, but his weakened condition causes the effect to wear off. As Ichigo tries to fight Muramasa again, Senbonzakura arrives and fights Ichigo instead. Senbonzakura activates his Bankai and attacks Ichigo, as well as Rangiku and Momo. Momo, however, protects them with a Kidō spell, and they watch Ichigo and Senbonzakura fight, until Byakuya Kuchiki arrives and stops Senbonzakura from fighting. However, Byakuya reveals to them that he is not there to fight his Zanpakutō, but is following his inner desires: to protect his pride. Byakuya then retreats along with Muramasa and Senbonzakura, the latter using his technique to cover their escape.Bleach anime; Episode 240 Later after learning that her Zanpakutō had escaped again, Rangiku went with Momo to retrieve them again. They found them along with Ashisogi Jizō attacking lieutenant Iba and Isane. While managing to escape the rampage of Ashisogi Jizō's Bankai, Rangiku and her fellow lieutenants soon succumbed to its poison. They were found and treated by the 4th division.Bleach anime; Episode 245 After recovering, Rangiku goes to the living world with the other Shinigami to help battle Muramasa. Rangiku joins her allies in destroyed several Gillian attracted by the unstable Muramasa. When it becomes clear that their key problem is Muramasa's Garganta, the Shinigami and Zanpakutō spirits combine their power to seal the Garganta.Bleach anime; Episode 254 After Rangiku and her allies defeat the remaining Gillians, Ichigo emerges from the destroyed dome with a defeated Muramasa.Bleach anime; Episode 255 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. In Soul Society, the Shinigami of the Gotei 13 are allowed to enjoy a day of relaxation and partying to recuperate from the recent chaos. Rukia, Sode no Shirayuki, and Senbonzakura throw a party to try to lure out a rampant Tōjū, during which Rangiku holds nothing back as she enjoys drinking large amounts of drinks with Haineko, resulting in her inebriation.Bleach anime; Episode 256 Later, Rangiku decides to follow her captain to the living world to help him, but not without having some fun first. Later, she along with Orihime and Haineko are attacked by a Tōjū that has transformed by fusing with a Hollow. During its attack, Rangiku losses her Soul Candy, preventing her from accessing her Shinigami powers. Ichigo Kurosaki interrupts the Tōjū's attack and chases it away from them.Bleach anime; Episode 257 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Rangiku shows a great proficiency in wielding her Zanpakutō. While she can obviously hold her own in a fight, her skill in the wielding of her Zanpakutō comes from her mastery of its special ability. Through sheer imagination in conjunction with her Zanpakutō's special ability, Rangiku has become skilled at taking on large groups at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 330-334 Flash Steps: Rangiku's flash steps are great enough to keep up with her captain, but her skill at it is most likely of the same level as most lieutenants. Her skill has proven great enough to easily out-maneuver Arrancar capable of fighting at lieutenant-level skill.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, page 13 Kidō Practitioner: As a lieutenant, Rangiku seems to have capable understanding of Kidō spells at least enough to identify them upon sight. Though she is not a common user of this art, she has been seen capable of using Bakudō #58.Bleach anime; Episode 87 As well as using Hadō #31 without incantation and still have respectable power.Bleach anime; Episode 239 Enhanced Strength: Despite her highly feminine appearance, Rangiku has shown herself to be deceptively strong. During her battle against Nakeem Greendina, she was easily able to hold back the Arrancar's large stomping foot with a single hand and his fist with her forearm, the former while her limiter was still active.Bleach manga; Chapter 209-210 Enhanced Endurance: Rangiku has been shown to have a high endurance. Even fighting against three Arrancar's Fracción she was able to hold her own against the three of them at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, page 14-19 Enhanced Durability: Rangiku has shown to have a high durability. As she has taken a direct hit from the hollow creature Allon resulting in the loss of the entire right side of her abdomen and she still was alive.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 7 & 15 High Spiritual Energy: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Rangiku boasts a high spiritual energy. She is shown manifesting reiatsu to intimidate Chad and Noba. Her spiritual power is white.Bleach anime; Episode 86 Expert Tactician: Rangiku has shown to be quite intelligent when she needs to be such as in her battle with Nakeem whom she fooled into believing that she was unconscious in-order to request that the limiters be removed more easily, as well as in her battle with Harribel's Fracción and caused them to argue with one another and attempt to defeat them with one concentrated attack.Bleach manga; chapter 209, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 330, page 6-7 Zanpakutō Haineko redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc and the Beast Swords arc see Haineko (spirit). : The Zanpakutō's form is that of a straight-bladed katana. The cross guard is in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points and the bottom half tapering down into a single point. It has a dark red handle. Rangiku keeps Haineko behind her clipped onto her waist obi. *'Shikai': Its release command is . :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Haineko the blade turns to ash, and with a flick of the hilt, she can cut anywhere the ash has landed on. All the Ash that surrounds her opponent(s) might as well be her sword. With simple hand gestures and a thought she can control where the ash goes as well as make it take various forms. So far she has created an enveloping cloud which she can then enclose around her opponents making it into a deadly tornado. This provides her an advantage while fighting groups of enemies.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 10-11 Though it now takes on the look of scattered ash, each particle is a tiny blade. Rangiku controls the ash to attack from any direction as soon as she moves the hilt, ultimately enveloping and tearing up the enemy. So evidently, Haineko is very hard to fight against in this form. The main attack strength of Haineko comes from how much ash makes contact, thus why it is clumped together. If the ash was to attack the opponent in single particles, the damage would be little to nothing. The ash can cut through objects as easily as a sword would, similar in principle to Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura. Rangiku has also shown that Haineko can be a defensive weapon as well by having it take the form of a shield to defend against Apache's attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 12 *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved. Rangiku has not yet mastered the Bankai of her Zanpakutō, though she is trying to learn it; however, Haineko is just as moody, lazy, and self-centered as Rangiku is, making her progress difficult. Censorship Rangiku's fight with Allon in the anime was severely toned down. In the manga, it was shown that her right side below her rib cage was completely removed, where in the anime, her side was there and it was suggested that her injury resulted only in internal damage. Quotes * (To Apache) "Oh my, you've got pretty good ears. I was convinced that you had bad ears, an ugly face and awful style!"Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 06 * (To Haineko) "Were you always this talkative? I never noticed."Bleach anime; Episode 238 * (About Gin) That bad habit you had of always disappearing without telling me where you are going...still hasn't changed.Bleach manga; Chapter 133, page 05-06 * (Upon being asked when her birthday is by Gin) "I don't know, I never really counted days until I met you."Bleach manga; Chapter -12.5, page 05 Trivia *Rangiku's release command was originally introduced as "Roar" in the English dub, but was later used as "Growl" in the Arrancar arc. *In the latest popularity poll, Rangiku placed 21st (in previous ones, she placed 39th and 17th). *Her Zanpakutō, Haineko, placed 18th, tying with Kyōka Suigetsu and Nejibana. References Navigation de:Rangiku Matsumoto es:Rangiku Matsumoto Category: Characters Category: Shinigami Category: Shinigami Lieutenants Category: Female